


The Measure Of Time

by FandomWillOvercome



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWillOvercome/pseuds/FandomWillOvercome
Summary: “I don’t want to go, Luce.” He breathed. “I don’t want to leave you.”“Then we’ll make the most of what little time we may have left, I can send a letter to Uncle Jem, tell him not to say anything, whether he does or doesn’t I will spend the rest of this night with you Jesse Blackthorn, and I will not leave until you go.” For the first time, he looked at her, his green eyes pale, and his skin translucent. She touched his face gently. “Wherever you end up, I will follow, death will not separate us, not now, no longer.”Lucie finds out that Jesse's body has been found and its up to the two of them to make the most of what they have....
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Measure Of Time

“Jesse Blackthorn,” Lucie whispered breathlessly under the stary moonlight. Her hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, a rose on her cheeks as she said his name. His name was beautiful to her, a word she had come to love, the way it rolled off her tongue effortlessly and sometimes, without meaning.

She remembered the time her and Cordelia were training, the wind in her hair, the tight clothes around her body, and after a short while, she whispered his name to find herself.

But this time, his name was… _something else,_ something she couldn’t put her mind to. She flowed in her nightgown, it was flush against her, showing the soft curves of her body seamlessly. Yet she didn’t care, she stared out at the night, watching the subtle of the trees blow in the breeze. The smell of old books and sandalwood filled the air as the room became cold.

He was here.

Lucie smiled to herself, she could see the way the air tensed around the two of them when he appeared, the way she had always hoped it to be. Together.

“Lucie Herondale,” he said the name as though it was a myth.

She didn’t turn, but instead her smile widened. Heat boiled in the pit of her stomach, the way he said her name, like it was the only word he had said for years… She weakened. The waft of the air settled in and she turned on her heel, meeting the green eyes of the boy in front of her. He was in his shirtsleeve, rolled to his elbows, her raven hair stark against the pale of his skin. She hissed in a breath. A lovely breath.

She leaned against the windowpane.

“My, my” he said and turn away, yet not fast enough for Lucie to catch a glimpse of red rise to his face. “You’re awfully dressed.” She looked down at herself, the hard curve of her breast, the sight of her own bare legs, the curves of her waist nearly visible between the thin sheet of cotton.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” she said and dropped from the windowpane, notably uncomfortable. Yet Jesse didn’t look at her, his back angular and sharp toward Lucie like a blade. _Did I do something wrong?_ But she couldn’t have, could she? “Apologies, I –”

“I,” Jesse whispered and slowly looked over his shoulder, “should be the one apologising, I should have said something before arriving with short notice…”

“I don’t mind,” she said, and grabbed at one of the blankets on her bed and wrapped it around herself. Jesse gave her a curious look. “I don’t.” She said again, she seated herself on the edge of her bed.

Silence hit the two of the like a brick, the only sound was the wind from outside, hissing between the trees.

“What did you want?” Lucie asked, her blue eyes slipping away from Jesse. She could feel his gaze on her, and she couldn’t help but feel the hot pit in her stomach rise once more. Her heart hammered in her chest, her hands gripping onto the blanket as she waited for his answer.

“Grace is getting awfully annoying with whole Charles array,” Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. “So, I thought I’d spend my time with _you. . ._ but seeing that you were already doing something, I could leave if you wish.”

She smiled and looked at him once more and her heart sped. “No,” she said. “I don’t want you to go.”

He blinked at her, as though that wasn’t the answer he had been expecting.

“Very well,” he smiled back at her. “If you don’t mind me asking but, what exactly were you doing?”

“Already asking questions?” she cooed.

“Considering the fact that you always ask me some, I think it’s my turn tonight.” He said in a smug tone.

“Very well,” she repeated. “I was simply taking in the breeze,”

“The breeze?” he questioned. “Out of everything in the night you _take in the breeze?”_

“Yes, it’s quite lovely, you should try it sometime,”

He scoffed then lifted himself off the wall, his eyes never left Lucie’s face, he search in her eyes. Then slowly, he paced towards her, and sat on the opposite end of the bed. “Is this alright?”

“You could sleep in it and I wouldn’t care,” Lucie watched as his hands exploded the sheets, feeling it between his fingertips. His eyes now lingered on his hands as he scooted closer to her, facing her as he sat cross-legged, yet his eyes didn’t meet hers. She frowned.

“Tell me,” he said after a moment of silence. “What do _you_ think of about Grace?”

“Grace?” Lucie sighed. “She’s…” Lucie searched for words. “Mmm… well, um… let’s just say we’re not on the best of terms. At least at the moment,” she said quickly, “I just think it’s quite rude to be with one boy then all of a sudden turn to someone else like they were nothing!”

“You speak of James?”

She nodded. “I mean, I don’t understand her, how someone like that can be so mindless and yet spend most of their nights with _you._ I don’t understand how you can’t take in consideration that someone like Grace has everything, and someone like you… has nothing…”

“I have a lot of things,” he said and looked at her harshly, her posture tightened. _No, I didn’t – I…_ “I have you…” he said after looking at the change in her face. “And that’s enough, for me at least.”

She paused. Her breathing hitching as he began to reached for one of her hands, she took it first, not daring to let go anytime soon. It was like ice kissed her fingers, she smiled at the touch. _What would papa say if he walked in?_ She paused for a short moment then agreed, _a lot of things._

 _I have you, and that’s enough, for me at least._ He looked at her, his mossy green eyes full of – _something._ The same something she was hit with only moments ago. His hand intertwined with hers, and the heat in her stomach rose.

“Lucie,” he said almost breathless. He was searching in her face again, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She melted. “Please, Lucie.” He begged.

“What?” she said. “What is it Jesse?”

“Please…” Lucie could tell he was having trouble getting the words out, she gripped his hand tighter, however. Her heart throbbed yet it exploded in her chest, his head hung in shame as he pulled his eyes away from hers.

“Jesse,” she pushed, and his shoulders began to shake. “Jesse?” she questioned, and anxiety rose within her. She let go of the blanket clung around her body and with her other hand she moved the hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. “ _Jesse_ …” she said and saw the glisten of tears stream down his face. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her chest, he shook silently and wrapped his arms around her waist. She dropped their holding hands and ran her fingers through his hair again, and again, and again. Soundlessly, his grip on her hardened and he sobbed into her shoulder.

“Was it what I said about Grace? Because I take it back, I swear, she’s the good sister, Jesse, I promise that!”

He shook his head against her shoulder, and a defeated cry left his mouth. She struggled for words as she hugged around his neck. _What is it?_

“Please,” he wept, “please don’t go,”

“Why would I go?”

“Because they all do,” he sank into her, his weight crushing but she didn’t let go.

Instead she hugged him tighter. “I don’t want to go,” she whispered against his hair. “I’m not planning to,” she rubbed his back in broad strokes, _whatever did those Blackthorn’s do to you, Jesse?_

He calmed himself with her words, but only slightly. “Please, Lucie, I can’t risk losing someone else I love,”

 _Love…_ her grip tightened, and her movements stopped. Her eyes searched around the room, yet everything was the same, everything remained the same, everything but the boy in her lap.

“I can’t either.” She said hopelessly. “Jesse Blackthorn, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“They found it, the silently brother’s,” he voice was uneven and chaotic. “They found me, and now…”

“I’ll get Jem, he’ll help us.”

“Jem was the one that found it…” he cried.

“How…” she questioned.

“That night at my grave, he must have thought…”

“Jem wouldn’t report it, Jesse. He’s too good of a man to do that, for us Herondale’s…. he wouldn’t do that to _me_.”

“He doesn’t _know_ about us,” he whimpered.

“He’d make a connection, he’s smart.” _Please uncle Jem, please make the connections._

He hugged at Lucie’s nightgown, but she felt no tears run down his cheeks. It was a start. His ice-cold body against her made a shiver go down her spine, yet she didn’t push him away, she would never push him away. Not in moments like these.

“I don’t want to go, Luce.” He breathed. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then we’ll make the most of what little time we may have left, I can send a letter to Uncle Jem, tell him not to say anything, whether he does or doesn’t I will spend the rest of this night with you Jesse Blackthorn, and I will not leave until you go.” For the first time, he looked at her, his green eyes pale, and his skin translucent. She touched his face gently. “Wherever you end up, I will follow, death will not separate us, not now, no longer.”

He lifted himself off of her soundlessly, she got up, drawn to her desk in the corner and scribbled down the words:

_Dear Uncle Jem,_

_From what little you may now, you mustn’t tell anyone about the secrets of Jesse Blackthorn… Herondale’s only love once, remember?_

_Lucie,_

She set the paper ablaze and watch it burn, then flicked it towards the window. _Please uncle Jem, don’t let me down._ And it vanished in the thin air. When she turned, Jesse’s back was towards her once more, his hands in his lap, his face drawn down.

“Jesse,” she whispered once more, as she had a thousand times tonight.

“Can I ask you one more question?” he asked and looked up at her, she gave him a sad smile and nodded, already coming to sit next to him. “You can say no – I don’t mind.” She went to grab his hand again and he obliged.

“You can ask as many as you like,” her voice was full of sorrow, of weakness, of defeat.

“Can I kiss you?” her eyes widened, she had never been kissed before, nor had anyone ever asked to kiss her.

“I may be really bad at it,”

“If you’re bad then I will be terrible.”

She snickered and with a confidence she hadn’t known before and said, “yes, Jesse Blackthorn, you may kiss me.”

And he did. He grabbed the back on her head and cranked her neck to look at him, his eyes were darker now, yet his breathing was rapid. She closed her eyes, waiting, she had read enough book to know what she was doing, but the pleasure boiled in her stomach as his lips touched hers. They were soft and icy; he cupped her cheek and she felt flush against him. The kiss was long and lucid, yet neither of them parted away from one another. She dragged one hand down his torso, and he shifted his weight on either leg.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, the kisses hard and long as she brought both hands through his hair. He moaned between breaths and her heart hammered in her body, yet she wanted more. Both of his hands exploded her back, weaving between her hair as she pressed herself onto him.

“So much for this nightgown,” he whispered against her lips, and the sound of cotton being torn into two echoed throughout the room. The nightgown fell from her shoulders and she chuckled.

“Very well,” she did nothing to hide herself as his hands now touched her bare back. Pleasure erupted in her, her body burning with it. She wanted him, badly. _If papa walked in now, well, that would be very bad, worst then bad._ She smiled to herself then, and Lucie touched his shoulders, then went lower, and lower, and lower… Jesse latched his lips onto her neck, and the vibrations of his moans made stars form in her line of sight. Moonlight wafted into the room and Jesse’s lips trailed along her collarbone. It was Lucie turn to moan, it was sweet and lurid. Her breast pressed against Jesse’s shirtsleeve.

“It’s awfully rude, don’t you think, that I have to be naked and you stay clothed.” She demanded her hands on her hips.

“I’m waiting for you to take them off,” he said lazily with a smile.

“Oh,” she said and raised a brow. “Which one should I take off first?” she said to no one in particular.

“Preferably the pant,” he said slyly. “But the shirt would be nice too.”

“Maybe I should just leave both them on,”

“Very well,”

“Very well,” she agreed.

Her hands were trailing against his thighs, and… something else as well. His eyes were glued to her face, searching for that _something_ again. The moonlight danced in the room, illuminating Jesse’s face entirely. He was beautiful, his green eyes an emerald, his hair combed back from his face, the way he looked at her, Lucie buried her face into his collarbone, giggling like a madman.

Jesse sighed, wrapping his arms around her, and falling onto the bed. He grabbed at the nightgown bundled at Lucie’s feet and flicked it away with ease, she propped herself onto her elbows, looking down at him. Her hair was tangled from its original bun, Jesse had pulled it out and it curled down onto his shirt. _His shirt_. Lucie wasted no time, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled herself onto his lips, he kissed back with ease, enjoyment and before Lucie could start at his shirt, he twisted himself off of her, and now, he was above her.

He licked his lips and kissed along her jaw, she arched herself and found her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Finally,” he breathed and smiled against her. His lips travelled up the base of her ear, and down the hollow of her throat. Lucie weaved her hands around the buttons and Jesse stopped his movements, slipped the shirt off then continued once more. His hand travelled along her waist, then down to her hip, then beneath her thigh. She moaned endlessly as he repeated his actions. His mouth moved to her décolletage and his breathing was hot against her. Lucie’s hand came up to Jesse’s skin, her nails digging into him and he moaned. She moved her hands lower, and she smiled when his body tensed at her touch.

He rolled his hips onto her hand and she inched towards him. “Please take them off,” Jesse’s breath was hot against her ear, but she carried her hands towards the strings, untied them, and slowly, painfully slowly, she pulled them off.

“Better?” Lucie asked with flashing a wide grin.

“Good God,” he said and brough his lips to Lucie’s. It was painful to think that this might be the last time Lucie ever got to see Jesse again, and hopelessly, they both wanted one another. She closed her eyes and familiarise herself with his lips, the way they moved, the way they tasted. She dragged her tongue against his bottle lip, and he jerked. She did it again and he slumped, moaning against her.

 _Remember it, savour it, you have to, you need to._ Lucie’s hand travelled down his spine, sketching circles in his back with her nails. And he brough his own hand to her thigh once more. She gasped and he slowly opened her legs. _Savour it, please Lucie, savour this moment._ The pit in her stomach bloomed as he brough a finger down between her breast, her stomach then between her thighs. The feeling of ice against her skin, she sucked in a breath.

“Jesse,” she whispered. “We may not have time –”

His hand stopped, and she instantly regretted it. “We can make it work?” he questioned as though he wasn’t sure.

She swallowed, _why Uncle Jem, why did you have to go searching?_

He sighed, “let this be my last moment,” he said finally. “With you…”

 _That’s not what I want my last memory to be about… I want to go out and watch the stars, run in the open fields, hold hands, and wait until sunrise I want so much more that this –_ a single tear ran down her face.

“Lucie?” Jesse voice was full with concern.

“There’s not enough time,” she said and latched her arms around his neck, holding him close. “I want so much more time,”

“Maybe we will,” Jesse said. “Get more time I mean,” he kissed her cheek, to where the tear had once been only moments ago. A flush formed within her face and she buried herself between his shoulders. “We can stop if you like,”

“No,” _yes._

“Lucie…” he weaved his hands through the knots in her hair. _Savour it, God damnit!_ His body went from icy to warm. She looked up at him.

“Jesse?”

“I’ll miss you,” he said.

His body vanished within thin air, and she was left alone, his muscles tightened as she gripped for nothing but warm air. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the moon flashed in the distance. _I’ll miss you more,_ she whispered and looked down at her naked body and gripped the sheets as she waited for him whispering his name a thousand times that night, but he never returned.

Jesse Blackthorn was officially dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You So Much For Reading!!!
> 
> Have A Great Day!  
> <33333


End file.
